


still haunting me

by nhtklfse3



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repressed Memories, Rough Sex, Top Klaus Mikaelson, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhtklfse3/pseuds/nhtklfse3
Summary: version of season 1 episode 14. Klaus is shown all of Elijah's most hidden secrets, and they all have to do with their father Mikael.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus woke up strapped to a chair. He lifted his head and took in his surroundings. He was met with the sight of the redheaded witch, Genevieve.

“What is this?” he groaned as he let his head fall back to the chair.

“The mighty Klaus Mikaelson, finally awake.” She moved beside his chair with a small knife in her hand.

Klaus pulled at his restraints as she raised the blade.

Genevieve used the blade and cut down the man’s body starting just under his neck. She then took her other hand and plunged it deep into his body.

Klaus yelled in pain, struggling violently.

Genevieve pulled the crooked dagger out of his chest and laid it gently on the table near them. She wiped her bloody hands on a cloth and immediately started adding ingredients to a small wooden bowl.

“My wounds” Klaus whispered. “They’re not healing. Why aren’t they healing?”

“The amount of dark magic contained in that blade; it’ll take a while longer.”

Klaus sighed, “What do you want from me?”

Genevieve turned slowly, mixing the contents in her bowl. “I want to give you an opportunity.” She stepped closer. “Have you ever wanted to know the secrets of your siblings? Ever wondered what they’ve hidden from you throughout the centuries? Because I can give you access to their most hidden secrets. The ones even they’ve tried to forget. I can show them to you.”

“You’re trying to turn me against them.” Klaus said tiredly. “Trust me love you’re not the first to try and do so. But if we we’re going to turn on each other I think it would have happened by now.”

“Klaus” she whined, “I only want to help you. Sure, you’re not the least bit curious?”

“Get… away from me.”

“Don’t be like that baby. I know you’re interested. You like being in control. And I know you’d care if something happened to them.”

This caught his attention. “What are you talking about?”

“Well I know you’d be worried if something happened to Rebekah. Oh wait” she said shaking a finger at him when she saw his eyes cloud with rage. “Hold on baby. Rebekah is in no danger. I don’t have her.” A smile spread across her face, “But what of Elijah?”

Klaus growled and tried to spring at her, only to be held back by his restraints. “You bitch what have you done to him?”

“I knew that’d get your attention. I dare take a guess that the two of you are much closer than you tend to let others believe.”

“Where is he?”

“I’d always wondered why Klaus Mikaelson never took a long-term lover. And then I realized… he already had one. He has had one since the very beginning.”

“Stop… talking” he spat.

“Ooh seems I finally found your weakness.” she pouted comically. “And to answer your question, he’s in the lower levels of this old building. Anyway, I’m going to need you to drink this.” she held up the small wood bowl.

“Do you really think me that stupid?”

“Quit being proud, I’m on your side. I want to help your sorry ass.”

Klaus took a long breath and then allowed her to pour the contents down his throat. He immediately choked when the liquid burned his insides and his eyes started blurring.

“What did you do to me?” he gasped.

“That would be the werewolf venom in your brother’s blood. He had a nasty run in with them last night. Has quite the impressive amount in his system.”

Klaus felt like he was passing out in slow motion. “What is-“ he groaned in pain not able to finish.

“With his blood in your system, I’ve linked your minds. I’ve spelled your lovely brother Elijah to take you down memory lane of the secret he’s been most desperate to hide from you. I unfortunately cannot accompany you, but it better be good.” she smiled and waved as Klaus blinked heavily and laid there helpless trying hard to stay awake.

...................

Elijah stumbled down the corridor, grasping roughly at his wounds. A sudden pain surged through his head and he crumpled to the ground, trying to reach at the wall. He held his head and the pain lessened for a moment.

He heard the click of heels coming in front of him. He looked up desperately, while gasping for breath. “Who’s there!”

“Oo you are not looking very good.” Genevieve taunted as she stepped in front of him. “Werewolf venom is very hard to fight off even as an original.”

“What have you done to me?.. my head…” he lowered his face to the ground trying to shut off the pain.

“Ahh that would be your brother.”

Elijah looked up skeptically, “What?”

“I’ve linked your minds together and he will relive the past with you in your deepest memories.”

“Why the hell would you do that?” he gasped, as the pain hit him again.

“Now I won’t pretend that I know what your secrets are Elijah, but I imagine there might be a few over your many years of living.”

“Keep talking.” Elijah growled, the pain growing more and more intense.

“Klaus will be able to see whatever your darkest memories are. Whatever you have been hiding from everyone, maybe even yourself, will be relived.” 

Elijah’s eyes widened, “No… you didn’t…” he grasped at his head as he felt himself shutting down. “You wouldn’t be so stupid!...ah!” 

“Make it good Elijah.”

“If you care for Niklaus even just a bit, you won’t do this please.”

“That’s it baby, it doesn’t matter if I care or not. He’s already too caught up with you.”

Elijah’s eyes widened and clouded with fear, “How did you...”

“I can see your feelings clearly Elijah, same with Klaus. I’m just wasting my time with him.”

“So, this… this is all just jealousy…” he grunted through the pain.

“Oh, more than that honey. I cannot defeat the both of you if you’re always going to have each other’s back. I need some tension. Break that ‘always and forever’ bullshit.” 

Elijah’s eyes rolled back as he grasped at the floor. “You don’t know-..” then he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rape

Klaus found himself just outside their family’s camp from when he was a child. He heard laughing and he turned suddenly to see a younger version of himself along with Elijah. He couldn’t have been more than maybe 9, which meant Elijah was about 14. 

Klaus was a little confused, he didn’t think any of Elijah’s darkest secrets would have been when they were mere children.

/////////////

“Elijah, Niklaus!”

“Here father!” Elijah shouted back.

Their father, Mikael, emerged from the brush in the forest and approached the boys. “You need to get back to camp, it’s getting dark.”

“But father were really close t-“

“Silence Niklaus! When I give you an order you obey. Understood?”

Klaus flinched and nodded meekly. “Yes sir.”

Elijah stayed silent, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it had to be. He walked forward and put a hand on his brother’s back and started guiding him back to camp.

“Elijah, stay with me.”

“Elijah froze and blinked slowly. He didn’t like to admit that he was scared of his dad, but he’d seen what the man was capable off.

Klaus looked back confused.

“It’s fine Niklaus, you can make it back to camp on your own.”

Elijah watched his brother make his way back to camp before turning to face his father.

“Elijah, I want you to come with me back to my tent.”

Elijah nodded and moved obediently after his father.

The two made it to his tent and his father pushed him into the tent and followed his son into the small space.

Elijah turned nervously waiting for instructions.

“Elijah, I think it’s time you were put to more use. You are growing up.”

Elijah nodded numbly, not understanding what his father wanted, but desperate to prove himself. To make his father proud. “I can help more with the hunting and cooking. I can do a lot. I want to help. I’m ready to be a man.”

“Good. That’s what I want to hear. But you won’t need to do all that at the moment. Right now, I want you to stand still while I do some things okay.

“Okay.”

Elijah stood shock still as his father approached him. He saw the hands reach for his shirt and pull it gently over his head. He shivered when the air hit his bare chest. Then he felt the string around his waist loosen and the hands pulled off his pants. 

“Father…” he whispered nervously

“Shh this is all normal okay.”

Elijah nodded slowly and allowed his father to guide him over to the bed. He laid down helpless and exposed to the man above him.

Mikael stood over his son for a moment before leaning over and parting his legs. He inserted a finger inside the boy and started pumping it inside him.

Elijah whimpered softly. He didn’t like this, but he dared not question his father. His body responded to the intrusion and started preparing itself.

When Mikael was sure Elijah’s body was ready, he pulled out his cock and mounted overtop his son and lowered himself down.

Elijah flattened himself to the bed trying to create distance between his father. He felt the man’s large cock prodding at his entrance. He tried desperately to pull away from it to no avail.

His father pushed himself into Elijah’s body roughly. He flung his hand out to muffle the boy’s screams.

“Shh it’s okay. It’s supposed to be like this. You can bear it.” he started thrusting his cock harshly inside his son.

Tears were streaming down Elijah’s face as he tried not to scream. It hurt. He hated this feeling. It didn’t feel right like his father kept telling him. he could feel his father’s cock deep inside him. Could feel it moving below his stomach. groaned with the sensation and instantly felt awful. He wanted it to stop.

Mikael showed very little mercy for the boy’s first time. He fucked him roughly, not even making sure his son could take it. He moaned in ecstasy. The tightness of the boy felt so good around his massive cock.

“Father please..” Elijah begged, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “Make it stop...”

“It’s almost over Elijah, just a few more seconds.” Mikael picked up speed and Elijah cried harder. He made a final few deep thrusts causing Elijah to scream with each one. His hand went back to Elijah’s mouth as he thrust deep one more time and spilled his hot seed inside his son.

Mikael took a second to catch his breath before pulling out of Elijah. “Very good Elijah. That was good.”

Elijah had closed his legs the minute his father and left him. He could feel the hot liquid moving in his body. It had started to leak from his body. He was crying silently.

“Aw come on ‘lijah. It wasn’t that bad.. you’ll get better next time.. Now why don’t you put your clothes back on and go back to your tent okay.”

Eliah nodded slowly and dressed as quickly as he could and fled the tent without looking back.

/////////////////

Klaus was enclosed in momentary darkness before opening his eyes and finding himself back in the woods of his growing up years.

He blinked to regain himself. He was filled with raw hate and fury at what he had witnessed. Elijah had not once ever mentioned what he had had to endure with their father.

Klaus clenched his fists, next time he saw Elijah, they were going to have a serious conversation. For now, he took in his surroundings when suddenly an arrow flew past his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> implied rape  
> sex

“Hey, I think you almost got it that time.” Elijah laughed at his younger brother.

Elijah was about 23 and Klaus 19.

Klaus rolled his eyes at him, “I hate you.”

“Ahh don’t get down on yourself baby brother.”

“Shut up Elijah. I would’ve gotten the deer if you weren’t here jostling my elbow and whispering useless tips in my ear.”

“Excuses, excuses.”

“Shoot that white tree over there.”

“You dare question my skill with the bow Niklaus?” Elijah asked sarcastically. “Challenge accepted.” He readied his bow and pulled it back, aiming for the tree. The second he was about to let go, Klaus pushed up his shoulder and whispered loudly in his ear.

“You should really hold it higher!”

The arrow went completely off from the tree and into the brush of the forest.

Elijah turned and stared at his brother in surprise. “Well you little bitch.”

“Not so easy is it?” Klaus smirked at him.

“Aw come here you little-“

“If you think hunting such a petty game, then I suggest you go without the food for a week and see how silly it is.”

The two froze and looked over to see their father approaching.

Elijah was the first to respond. He always had the best chances for making peace. “Sorry Father, it won’t happen again.”

“I expect more of you Elijah. Not some stupid child pretending he can provide for the family but can’t shoot the game.”

Elijah’s shoulders fell. “Yes sir. I will try harder.”

“Oh, for god’s sake give him a break.”

Elijah’s eyes widened. Klaus was always putting himself in trouble and he didn’t need his little brother fighting his battles for him. “Niklaus shut up, I can handle myself.”

“Boy don’t test me.” Mikael growled at his younger son. “You’re worse than your brother. I’m ashamed to call you my son. Pull yourself together.”

Klaus glared defiantly at him and opened his mouth to fight back when a hand fell to his chest and pushed him back. Elijah stepped in front of him.

“We will do better father.” He said calmly.

Klaus glared angrily at his brother who always seemed to bow to their father’s wishes with no fight in him.

“Elijah come with me. Niklaus... try and do something useful like actually killing something.”

Elijah saw the fury ignite in his brother’s eyes and was grateful when he decided to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was his father in a bad mood right now.

He allowed his father to lead him back to camp, knowing Klaus was watching him leave.

////////

Klaus experienced a breakthrough of memories. He remembered what had happened that day. His insides felt twisted. Their father had Elijah on this day. And he had never even had the faintest inkling of knowing.

He felt his mind being pulled to merge with Elijah’s. Their memories clashing together filling in each other’s gaps.

////////////////

After another hour of hunting, Klaus had gotten his hunt and made his way back to camp. After dropping off his kill, he looked around for his brother. He saw that their father’s tent was still shut off completely. He wondered what the hell they were talking about for so long.

Their father was always taking Elijah off with him at times. No one ever really knew why, and no one questioned him. Klaus assumed it had something to do with Elijah being the oldest.

He walked over the white birch and snapped off a small branch. He moved cautiously over to the tent and stood nearby just listening. He froze when he heard a soft whimper from his brother. He sounded hurt.  
He listened harder and heard the sound again.

“Elijah..?” he asked quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. “Are you alright? Answer me.”

He stood in silence for a second before he heard his brother’s voice.

“Niklaus?... I’m fine.” He heard a small grunt. “Just go.. please..”

“Elijah?..”

“GO!”

Klaus bit his lip and dropped the branch next to the door for Elijah to see, before running off.

..........

A while later, Elijah emerged from the tent, dripping in sweat and tears. His, breathing was heavy as he quickly moved far away from the tent before looking back and seeing the branch by the door. He knew it was from Niklaus. It was their symbol to meet in their normal place. Normally he’d go back and take the stick with him, but he didn’t want to go back near the tent right now.

He tried to pull himself together on his way through the woods, but the tears kept falling. He fell to his knees against a tree. His head fell to his hands and he sobbed. He hated this. Hated his life.

He let himself cry for a good few minutes before pulling himself together and making his way to the tunnel. He reached the entrance and dropped himself down the hole. Once down he looked down the large circular tunnel and saw Niklaus waiting for him.

“Elijah” Klaus murmured as he rose to his feet to greet him. He moved over and hugged his brother. “Are you alright?”

Elijah nodded, but didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Elijah please, what was going on with father. You sounded hurt..”

Elijah drew in a breath. “I’m fine Niklaus, he just wanted to talk to me.”

“It sounded like he was hurting you..”

“Only with his words, I assure you.”

“…Elijah-“

“What! What do you want to hear from me Niklaus?”

“Nothing… Nothing Elijah I’m just worried about you okay.”

“You don’t need to be” Elijah lowered himself to the floor and leaned against the wall. His whole body hurt, and he felt like throwing up.

“What does father have over you Elijah? He pulls you aside all the time and you bow to his every whim. You even keep me from standing up for us. I-“

“Cause I don’t want to be the one cleaning the blood off your face again! OkAY!.”

Klaus fell silent.

Elijah dropped his face to hands. His head was pounding.

“You’ve been crying.”

“Will you stop analyzing me Niklaus.” He asked tiredly

“No. I will not, until I figure out what’s going on!”

“Niklaus please…” he felt the tears coming on. He looked up at his brother as the tears started falling. “Please just-…” he trailed off and started crying silently.

Klaus dropped next to him and pulled Elijah into his arms, “Shh it’s okay ‘Lijah. Just let it out.”

Elijah sobbed against his brother, gripping tightly at his shirt.

Klaus ran his fingers through Elijah’s hair and kissed his forehead. “We can stay here tonight, okay.”

Elijah nodded against Klaus and let out a long breath.

Klaus put a hand against his brother’s cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb.

Elijah looked up uncertainly. “Niklaus…”

“Shh it’s okay. No one’s here.” he leaned in and kissed Elijah softly on the lips. 

A small noise escaped Elijah when his lips met Klaus’. He blinked slowly. It was nothing like their father’s. He felt safe here. loved.

Klaus coaxed his brother’s lips against him. His taste was salty from the tears. He bit gently at his lip before running his tongue along the lower lip.

Elijah sighed and moaned when he felt the tongue enter his mouth. He never got to experience this intimacy with anyone. He hadn’t realized how much he trusted Niklaus. His hands went to rest behind his brother’s head as he kissed him harder.

He started pulling at his brother’s shirt before Niklaus pulled away from the kiss.

“’Lijah…”

“Niklaus.. please…” he wanted something to replace the haunting images of his father. He needed it. Needed something else to occupy his thoughts. “Please…”

Niklaus searched his brother’s face before pulling him back in for another kiss. He pulled off Elijah’s shirt and pushed him down to the ground. While still kissing him, he started working on the pants and tore them off.

Elijah gasped at the cold air on his body. He watched Niklaus pull his pants down just below his waist, exposing his cock. He tried to steady his breathing when his brother went down on him. he felt the huge cock rubbing against him. He threw his head back and felt his brother push slowly inside him.

He groaned as the cock went deeper and deeper inside him. Hands went to grip him at his waist and his brother started thrusting into him.

He moaned and rocked his hips against his brother. For once he didn’t feel guilty for enjoying the experience. “Ugh faster!” he shouted at him.

Klaus adjusted himself and started fucking his brother faster and harder.

Elijah wrapped his legs around Klaus’ waist and moaned in pleasure.

Klaus leaned over Elijah and started biting at his neck.

Elijah raised his head farther to give the man more access. He could feel the bite marks that would still be there tomorrow. He suddenly felt hot breath against his ear. 

“Listen well ‘Lijah.” Klaus breathed heavily against him, while not slowing his pace. “I’m going to fill you full of my hot seed baby… You’re going to feel me… dripping from your body for days.”

“Ugh Niklaus…” Elijah moaned heavily. He could feel his hot liquids flowing out around his brother’s cock. And he could imagine the hotness in his stomach.

“Please… cum inside me.. god I want to feel you.”

Klaus smiled, looking pleased, and went back down to kiss him. He groaned and thrusted harder. “You feel so good, ‘Lijah.”

Elijah flushed red and he felt himself approaching. He pushed his fingernails deep into Klaus’ back.

Klaus started pushing harder. He heard his brother yell softly as he came. He took a few more deep thrusts before spilling his hot liquid deep inside his brother.

Elijah writhed with the overwhelming feeling of his brother’s seed being pumped inside him.

Klaus took a few moments before pulling out from Elijah. He watched as his cum leaked from his brother’s body. he laid himself down next to Elijah and wrapped and arm around his waist pulling him closer. He kissed him long and hard. 

“So beautiful ‘Lijah. I love you.”

Elijah gave a soft smile, pushing closer to his brother and laying his head on his chest. he let himself be engulfed in the feeling he had being with Niklaus. He loved it.

////////////


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus was suddenly engulfed in darkness once again, but this time, he didn’t find himself in his brother’s memories. He was back in the room strapped to the chair. Genevieve was nowhere in sight.

///////////

“Give it up Elijah..”

“Get out of my head!” Elijah yelled in pain. “I won’t let him see the last one!”

“Aw but baby that means its good.”

Elijah writhed on the stone floor, trying desperately to keep Niklaus from seeing his thoughts.

Genevieve walked forward. “You can’t resist it forever Elijah.”

He hated the truth in her words. He felt himself growing weaker as his mind was taken over again. He fell back to the floor as the darkness took over.

//////////

Klaus struggled to release himself from the restraints of the chair when his mind was taken over once again.

He found himself looking in a room he recognized easily. This was in New Orleans… recently. Klaus scanned the many papers on the table until he found a date. He clenched his fist. This was when he and his siblings were forced to flee the city from their father.

//////////////

Elijah was standing in front of the mirror fixing his suit. He heard the crushing of paper under a shoe and turned quickly. His face paled when he saw who it was.

Mikael bent down to pick up the crumpled paper and examine it. “Saw this in Venice… marvelous production.”

“You…” Elijah whispered. “…Get away fr-“

“Calm down son. I merely wish to talk.”

“Talk? You hunt us mercilessly for centuries, you laid waste to half of Europe, and now you… you merely wish to talk?”

“It was your bastard brother I hunted, not you. Never you.”

“You don’t want me for the same purposes you want Niklaus.”

Mikael smiled, ignoring the statement. “…I need your help finding Niklaus.”

Elijah looked at him in shock. “You can’t be serious. After all you’ve ever done to us. To me.. you honestly think I’d help you kill him? What kind of fool do you take me for?”

“I think your years away from me has made you arrogant Elijah… where is he.”

“You found us here, scoure the city yourself.”

“Niklaus got drift of my presence and fled. I want you to tell me the places he could have gone.”

Elijah shook his head. “You’re wasting your time... I would never tell you.”

In seconds, Mikael had lifted Elijah by the collar and thrown him against the wall. Elijah’s body hit it hard and he crumpled to the floor.

Elijah lifted his head slowly. He wiped his lip and examined the blood. He rose to his feet, brushing off his suit. When Mikael came at him again, Elijah grabbed his arm, twisting it from behind and kicked him sharply in the back, slamming him into the floor.

Elijah climbed over him, holding him down. “I will always choose him.”

Mikael licked his lips, panting. “I always suspected… but I never wanted to believe it… that you would do something so stupid. Never believed you would be so ignorant. But I can see it. I see it now.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Elijah asked, his voice low

Mikael suddenly twisted around, pushing Elijah roughly against the wall a stake at his chest.

Elijah used all his strength to grip his father wrist and keep the stake from impaling him.

“You think I didn’t notice the two of you disappearing together for nights on end! You think me so inattentive!” Mikael spat in Elijah’s face. 

Elijah face paled and he pulled his head back in effort to get away from the hot breath and saliva being pushed in his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said frantically

“Don’t give me that bullshit! I watched you Elijah! I was always watching you! You would go away with him! I ignored it for my own peace of mind, but I know what you were doing! You were fucking! You’ve been letting that bastard fuck you for centuries now!”

“No! No! Elijah screamed. “That’s not true! It’s not true!”

“Don’t lie to me you little slut!”

“Father please! I didn’t!”

“And I don’t believe you!” Mikael growled into his face. “You let that freak of nature have his way with you! Let him ruin you!”

“Father please!” Elijah begged practically sobbing.

Mikael suddenly stilled. “He’s waiting for you isn’t he?”

Elijah bit his lip, pressing himself as far into the wall as he could.

“He wouldn’t leave without you... not his little bitch.”

Elijah pulled in a shuddering breath, terrified of what his father was going to do to him.

Mikael lowered the stake, I think you need a lesson in obedience, my son.”

Elijah shook his head frantically, tears running down his face, “Please.. please I’m begging you…”

Mikael smiled, “I know.. and I like it.” He ripped off a wood stake from the wall and impaled both of Elijah’s hands above his head holding him to the wall.

Elijah screamed in pain, as his father took his distraction as the time to strip the man of his clothes. He gripped Elijah’s thighs and pulled them up to his waist, so Elijah’s weight all rested against him. He pulled out his cock and forcefully pushed inside his son.

Elijah screamed again as he felt the familiar sensation of his father inside him. 

Mikael started with a rough pace. Ramming continuously inside him, obviously hurting him.

Elijah sobbed as his body was slammed into the wall over and over.

//////////////

Klaus shut his eyes, trying desperately to shut off the mind connection with his brother. He couldn’t stand it anymore. Tears were running down his own face as he turned away. He felt the blackness closing around him and the last thing he heard was the sobbing and begging of Elijah as their father raped him.

When the black cleared, Klaus found himself on the street just inside the entrance of the city. He looked around and saw his past self, pacing frantically with Rebekah standing nearby.

//////////

“He should be here by now” Klaus said

Rebekah looked nervous, “We can’t leave without him Nik.”

“I would never suggest such a thing, Rebekah, I’m worried.” He paced a few more minutes, before his head jerked up with the sight of a figure limping over to their position.

“Is that… its Elijah.” Klaus ran over to meet him. he caught his brother in an embrace. He pulled away, cradling Elijah’s cheek. “Are you alright?”

Elijah nodded, blinking back tears. “I’m fine.”

Klaus’ eyes filled with concern. It was that same night all those years ago. “Did you see father?”

Elijah nodded, holding tightly to his brother.

Klaus shook with rage, “What did he do to you…”

Tears shone in Elijah’s eyes. “Please don’t ask me that.” He whispered.

Klaus bit at his lip. “We’ll discuss this later.” he wrapped an arm around Elijah’s waist to support him and they made their way over to Rebekah.

She hugged Elijah in greeting and then took Elijah’s other side as the three fled from the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus woke up for the final time back in the room restrained to a chair. Genevieve was there this time.

Klaus jerked harshly in his compromised position. “Let me see him! Let me see Elijah!”

“Must have been not very good memories I’m assuming.”

“Bitch if you don’t let me out of this-“

“Ooh calm down honey. I’ll let you out. He told me to let you out when came back around.”

Klaus froze as the witch undid his restraints. “Who?”

She smiled, “Well that would ruin the surprise wouldn’t it. But I do have a word of advice, find Elijah quickly. Cuz you are not the only one looking for him right now.”

Klaus’ eyes widened in fear, “Father…” he whispered. The second he was free from the chair, he sprinted for the door. he flew out into a long hallway, with dozens of other hallways connecting. He didn’t have enough time to see the hopelessness of his situation, he just had to find Elijah before their father did.

He ran down hallway after hallway until he ran past a particularly dark one, and he glimpsed a figure, curled up on the floor. He backtracked and moved cautiously down the corridor.

He knelt by the figure and lifted his chin. He locked eyes with his brother. 

“Elijah” he whispered in relief. He lifted his brother into a hug. He held him close before pulling away and caressing his face.

Elijah looked a mess; his suit was covered in dirt and his face as well. Elijah stared up at his brother in naked disbelief. 

“Niklaus… you’re here…”

“Of course, I’m here.” Klaus said pulling Elijah closer in his lap. “I would never leave you here.”

“You saw my memories…” Elijah whispered. Tears flooded into his eyes. “I never wanted you to see those...” He clung tighter to Klaus’ shirt and cried into his chest.

He wrapped an arm around his brother’s trembling body, “It’s okay, ‘Lijah.” He whispered as tears filled his own eyes. “Nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again, you hear me.”

Elijah nodded into his chest.

“Come on we have to get out of here okay.” Klaus said, pulling Elijah to his feet. “Father’s coming.”

“What…” Elijah asked, his whole face paling and filling with fear. “He can’t…”

“I won’t let him ‘Lijah.. We have to go.”

“He knows!” Elijah cried

Klaus’ face paled as well. “We have to go…”

He helped support his brother as they made their way down the maze of corridors. 

The two went to make another turn when a figure stepped out from the shadows.

“Father..” Klaus whispered as Elijah whimpered softly, grasping tightly at Klaus’ shirt.

Klaus stepping lightly in front of Elijah as their father moved closer. He glared at his father, hate clouding from him.

“What do you want.”

Mikael smiled. “I wanted to see your reaction after you finally learned the truth… I’m not disappointed..”

Klaus’ jaw trembled; he was so enraged at the man in front of him.

Mikael looked past Klaus and to his other son. “Elijah... how do you feel now that he knows… now that he’s seen me fuck the life out of you… seen that I had you before he ever did.”

Elijah stared defiantly back at his father, not saying a word.

“Hurts doesn’t it” he said directing his speech back at Klaus. “Knowing he was never truly yours.. never will be..”

Klaus grit his teeth, “Get the hell out of my way.”

Mikael shook his head. “Not until I’ve done what I came here to do.”

“You’ve done enough.”

“Not quite yet..” He pulled the white oak stake from his coat pocket and stoked it gently.

Klaus swallowed and backed up a step.

“Don’t worry Niklaus. This might be a surprise, but it’s not for you.” his eyes moved slowly until they locked with Elijah. 

“No…” Klaus muttered when he followed his father’s eyes. “Why would you-“

“Genevieve, would you please?”

Klaus turned too late and saw a flash of red hair before he was slammed into the wall, held by an invisible force.

Genevieve smirked as she walked over to stand beside Klaus’ body.

“Thankyou my dear” Mikael said, before turning back to Elijah. He walked over and placed a hand under his chin, forcing him to his feet. “Those wounds still look pretty bad” he said running a finger down one of the cuts.

Elijah flinched visibly at his father’s touch. He backed himself into the opposing wall. And Mikael closed the space between them.

Elijah looked up at his father as the stake was pressed to his chest. Mikael leaned in and Elijah let his father kiss him hungrily. 

Mikael kissed him long and hard before pulling back mere centimeters. “I’m sorry son.” He whispered softly.

Elijah searched and saw the sadness in his father’s eyes. While ignoring his brothers shouts and pleas for Mikael to stop, he blinked back tears. “It’s okay…” he whispered. “..kill me… please…”

Mikael nodded slowly. And pushed the stake harder into his son’s chest.

Elijah saw the tears that his father blinked back. He whimpered when the stake started entering his chest. His hands went out and he clung to his father as the pain became too much to bear. Tears flooded from his eyes as he stared back at the man in front of him.

Mikael stroked his face lightly, before pulling the stake roughly from his chest and letting Elijah’s body crumple to the floor.

“NO!” Klaus screamed from his helpless position.

Mikael walked past Klaus, avoiding eye contact. Genevieve followed him, undoing her spell as she left.

Klaus fell to the floor and dragged himself over to Elijah’s bleeding body.

“’Lijah… no… no please… it cant end like this…” tears fell from his face and onto his brother’s face as his body slowly froze over.

“It’s okay Niklaus… it’s always been you… always…” his face contorted as his body shut down and he lost feeling.

Klaus let out a scream of pain as he clung to Elijah’s body.

“’Lijah no… you can’t leave like that…” tears fell heavily down his face. “It was supposed to be always and forever…” he fell apart in his tears. “…this isn’t forever ‘Lijah….”


End file.
